JeffxBEN
by k.l.martin
Summary: **Originally a one-shot.** Jeff the Killer and BEN DROWNED really like each other, but are forbidden to be with each other. Can they find a way to be together without being separated? Yaoi fluff.
1. Chapter 1

BEN looks to Jeff with large red and black eyes. He blushes. Something is different with the elf. He hates this feeling, but he can't push it off either. He always had the strong urge to kiss Jeff. Although, he wouldn't show it. He can't afford too. He always said he was straight...what is with him?

He looks at the pool in front of him. Swallowing out of fear, he takes a step forward. Jeff had asked him to go swimming with Eyeless Jack, Masky, and himself. BEN didn't want to, but he gave in. The water didn't look too deep anyway.

So, pushing aside his feelings, he walks to the edge of the pool and sits down, dangling his feet in the cool water. The fear bubble in his throat isn't going away.

"Hey, BEN! Come on!"

Jeff's rich deep voice booms to him from across the water. He gulps the big fear bubble down and pushes off into the water.

The water splashes into his face, covering every inch of him. He holds his breath as best as he can. Opening both his eyes, he sees the water bubbling around him. He lets out a gasp of air causing him to choke on the vile water he had come to hate. He flails his arms like a dying seal when Jeff appears under the water and swims straight towards him.

"Jeff!" he blubs into the water.

Jeff holds his hand up to BEN to silence him. Wrapping his arms under BEN's armpits, he swims the both of them to the top. Both reaches the fresh air. BEN gasps loudly for the air his lungs had been searching for. Jeff's arms continue to stay wrapped around BEN's body. It only takes a few seconds for BEN to realize what is going on. He blushes madly and hides his face from Jeff.

"Damnit, BEN! I thought I told you to tell me if you couldn't swim!"

BEN's heart sinks with every word Jeff yells. Guilt wraps itself all around him.

"I'm sorry..." is all he could manage to mutter from his sore throat.

Jeff swims them back to shore and helps BEN onto dry land. He looks back to the others and yells he would be over soon.

"Just tell me something like that again. You scared me when you didn't reach the top."

BEN keeps his gaze from Jeff. Letting Jeff see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes could put strain on their friendship.

Jeff lets out a sigh. "If you want me too, I can teach you to swim."

BEN shakes his head and shakily stands up. "I'm good." He tries to keep his voice steady so Jeff wouldn't notice the sadness rolling off him.

He walks away, not stopping until he was safely hidden behind the corner of the house. He peaks around it to see Jeff swimming back to Eyeless and Masky. The elf lowers his eyes once more and shrinks back to hiding behind to the house and lets the tears fall. It is obvious Jeff doesn't like him the way he wanted to be liked. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he heads inside. He would just have to except it.

BEN goes upstairs and opens the door to his and Jeff's room they were staying in while they crashed at Masky and Hoody's house. On the bedside table in-between the two twin beds in the room, he finds a small note addressed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He read the note in silence. In surprise, it was written by Jeff. He squeaks in surprise, glances out the window to make sure Jeff and the others were still swimming, and locks the door. He didn't want to risk being seen. In the darkest corner of the room, he holes himself up and begins to read...

I don't know how to say this...this is the first time I've ever felt like this...  
>Heheh...why do I feel like this?<br>I've killed so many since I began to feel this way...  
>And I think...I think you're the reason.<br>My heart's pounding in my chest as I write this...why? I still don't get it.  
>This is going to sound continuously cheesy...but I love you...<br>No, not the warm, mushy-gushy love. But the "I want to kill you" love.  
>I can free you. You would feel so much better free.<br>Can I free you?  
>~Jeff<p>

BEN's heart slams in his chest by the time he finishes reading the note. He blushes a deep red and buries his face into his sleeve.

"I can't believe it...he likes me..." he sobs into his arm.

A knock on the door startles him. He lifts his head and watches the door handle rattle. He swallows and wipes the tears from his eyes. He glances at the mirror in front of the beds hoping his face isn't flushed. Stuffing the note in his pocked, he heads to the door. Unlocking it and opening it, he peers out to see Hoodie staring at him.

"Hey, Hoodie..." he mumbles.

"Jeff said you'd be up here. Slenderman wants to see us."

"Why?"

BENn cocks his head in question. Why would Slenderman want to see him...especially with Hoodie? Usually it is Hoodie and Masky who went to Slenderman.

"He just wants you and me. I don't ask the questions."

Hoodie is easily annoyed and BEN hates to be the brunt of his punishments, so he exits the room to avoid any further bashing from him.

"I'll go, but I want...I have to talk to Jeff first."

"Fine. Just hurry up. We're leaving in five minutes."

BEN runs downstairs and out onto the patio to see Jane yelling at Jeff. She hates him. Plain and simple. BEN calmly steps forward and taps Jane on the shoulder. She glances over her shoulder and glares at him.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?"

"He's not your's to mess with."

He took a chance to get hit and he smirks inwardly to himself. _Jeff's safe...I won't let the bitch hurt him! _

"BEN, get out of here. Hoodie needs you anyway," Jeff interrupts them.

"No! I havta talk to you!" Slamming his foot into the concrete, he looks to Jeff with tears in his eyes. He pulls out the letter and shows it to Jeff. "I know how you feel!"

Jeff's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at the sight of the note. "Th-that note isn't mine!" he shouts.

"Then how is it signed by you?"

Jeff glances away. "Someone's framing me..."

BEN lets out a harsh sigh. "If you don't love me, then why did you write this to me?"

He turns and runs from Jeff and the rest of the gang before Jeff can even think to respond. Tears roll down his cheeks like a hurricane. He could never face Jeff now. He was too heartbroken. He runs past Hoodie and keeps on running. Everything was a disaster. How could he fall for the one guy he knew was only straight?


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop. Not now. Jeff is an idiot to write him that letter. The crumpled up paper remains in his hands as he runs down the street and away from Masky and Hoodie's house. He was wrong, just like he always thought he was. Jeff would never love him.

Stopping at the lone oak tree in the park, he remembered when Jeff and he first met. Ordered by Slenderman, he came to this town looking for the notorious killer, Jeff. This is where they met. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto the rough bark.

_A pale faced freak with long black hair gripped his knife tightly in his hands before slashing the girl once more. Blood gushed to the floor and he dropped her, but not before whispering his favorite saying, "Go to sleep". _

_BEN looked at him through the girl's phone that lay on the blacktop. The screen was shattered from the fall, but he could make Jeff out perfectly through the cracked glass. He breathed out a heavy sigh and started to slip himself through the phone's screen. _

_"Hello there, Jeff," he said calmly, hoping not to scare the psychotic killer. _

_"What?" Jeff spun around startled and nearly dropped his knife. He looked around frantically before his eyes came to rest on the short elf. "What? Who are you?" _

_BEN watched Jeff with a strong desire. He looked into those bright blue eyes ringed with black. Unblinking eyes? This was a surprise. He smiled to himself. _

_Jeff gripped his knife again and slashed at BEN. "Why don't you just shut up?" _

_BEN laughed and dodged the blow successfully. "Why don't you just come with me?" _

_"Not on your life. What are you? A cosplay freak?" _

_Cringing at those words, he moved in closer. He had to throw the pale boy off. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I can't be one of your little playthings..." _

_Jeff lowered his knife. "Too bad. I would have had so much fun with you." _

_"Come on. Join me in a little walk. That won't hurt you, now will it?" _

_Jeff looked up at the night sky and rubbed his chin. "I guess it wouldn't. Who are you?" _

_"I'm BEN..." _

_They became fast friends after that. Meeting with Slenderman that night was also a big turn around for them. Jeff became BEN's proxy. Neither of them were happy with the arrangement, but what could they do? It was Slenderman who gave them this. _

BEN removes his head from the tree and sighs. Jeff is his one and only crush. He opens his stiff hand to see the note. Tears touch his eyes once again.

_I can't believe I fell for it... _BEN thinks as he crumples the paper up again and throws it into the street.

"BEN? BEN, where are you?"

He hears Jeff's voice calling to him from down the street. Wiping his cheeks once more, he sets off again. He doesn't want to see Jeff like this. As a proxy, BEN could make Jeff do whatever he wanted, but there is one thing he would never do. He would never, in all his life, make Jeff love him. He couldn't.

"BEN? Damnit! Where are you?"

"Jeff sounds desperate...maybe I should go to him..." he mutters. He turns around and takes one last look where Jeff's voice is coming from. "Nah...I think I need some alone time."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff keeps calling out for BEN, the moment tensing is muscles. He looks up to the sky to see dark clouds rolling in. Clenching his fists in anger, he punches a nearby tree.

"Damnit! Where are you, Ben?"

His voice wavers in fear. Ben hates to be out in the rain. He lowers his head in fear. Gasping for breath, he takes off running again. He has to BEN before it begins to rain. He jogs up and down the streets to find them empty. Masky had been right. What he did was stupid. He trusted Masky to keep his secret and yet Masky wrote the letter to BEN explaining how Jeff felt. He cursed quietly to himself.

He stops running when he reaches the end of the street. There's the tree the that started it for them. For being the psychotic serial killer he was, he knew his feelings were strong for the elf. Three years have passed since then.

"BEN?" he calls out once more.

There's still no answer. His heart sinks further into his stomach. Looking around him, he sees Hoodie standing on the sidewalk. He ventures over to the hooded jerk.

"Where is he?" Jeff hisses.

"He took off 'cuz of you. I think that goes to show how much of a jerk you really are. Slender was wanting to see him anyway. I'm sure that's where he went. Go back to Masky."

Hoodie begins to walk away, but not before Jeff grabs his arm.

"Tell me where Slender wanted to meet him?"

"The same place."

Jeff's heart slams in his ribs. In all of his life he never thought BEN would go to Slender without him. He lets go of Hoodie and runs for the woods. He would just have to make it to Ben before BEN got to Slender.

***1 hour later***

Jeff stops outside of the Pasta mansion to see the door slightly ajar. The woods keep the house shaded from the sunlight allowing Jeff to see the only light in the house that's on is Slender's. Taking a deep breath, he walks in with his knife out. His picks up his pace when he hears screaming coming from Slender's office. Thankful for his good hearing, Jeff sneaks up the stairs and listens in from down the hallway.

"But _why_? I don't want to leave him!"

He recognizes the voice as BEN's. Quickly tip-toeing to Slender's office, he peaks in through the small crack left. BEN was stupid enough to leave the door cracked. Jeff chuckles to himself. He watches in horror as BEN hits the office table.

"I don't want to leave him! I won't!"

"He is done being a Proxy. From now on, he will have his own, and you will be getting another."

"Slender, I-I-"

"No 'buts'. You know relationships are forbidden as a Proxy and yet you try to pull one off!"

BEN takes a few steps back. Jeff's gulps as the fear grows stronger in his stomach. He has to step in. In one brisk attempt, he pushes the door open and steps in. Slender looks up to him and BEN keeps facing Slender without turning to acknowledge Jeff.

"Sir, I understand the rules of being a Proxy, but if I'm no longer a Proxy, I should be allowed to choose my own relationships."

Jeff feels his cheeks warm against the thought of BEN standing next to him. He reaches his hand over and grasps BEN's small hand.

"Jeff-?" BEN questions in shock.

He continues to look Slender in the face that bares no facial expressions. He wasn't about to let Slender get away with tearing apart their love. That was for them to decide.

"I said 'no', and no means _no_! Now, BEN, your new Proxy will be here soon. She's a bit different from our usual Pastas, but I'm sure you'll get to know her very well over the next three years. As for you, Jeff, you're new Proxy will be Jane."

Jeff's stomach drops further than six feet under. He hates Jane. She was his worst enemy and she would try anything to to punish him, especially by telling Slender about anything he does wrong. She wants his life to be hell.

"I won't. She's not being my Proxy."

"It's too late. She's already been assigned. I will allow you to go get your stuff and say your goodbyes."

Jeff curses in annoyance and storms out of the room without another word. He was losing BEN all too fast. He keeps his knife in his hands as he angrily walks back into town. He looks around at the houses and picks one suited for his tastes. He has to kill. He knows its the only way to relieve his tension and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben watches Jeff leave the mansion. He covers his mouth at the loss of his best friend, and his crush. Anger washes over him as he leaves. Taking the long way home, he avoids Hoodie, who appears beside him.

"Rough day? Ready to go out and kill?"

He looks away from Hoodie, eyes cast to the ground. All the pain in his heart begins to pour out of his eyes in the form of bloody tears. He braces himself, Hoodie grabbing his arm, for the strong impact of a punch.

"Snap out of it, Ben! Slender's rule is the law. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can change that!"

He couldn't believe what Hoodie said. Hoodie usually spoke up to him, tried to make him happy, but this was demeaning. He lowers his eyes and pulls away from Hoodie, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I'm fine! I don't need anyone telling me what to do! I'm going to show Jeff I love him and I don't care what Slender says!"

Pushing himself through the bushes in front of him he walks onto the sidewalk and begins his trek to Masky. He knows Masky would do anything to fix the problem. He was always like that, even if he is a little on the erratic side.

He walks a few blocks until he's standing outside Masky's house as he contemplates on entering it. He's not sure on what to say to Masky about Jeff's feelings for him.

Moments pass when Jane exits the house with a new girl in tow. This girl flicks her long gray hair behind her shoulders. She smiles over to Ben and he grins back, trying to make it seem that he is happy. Sickness floods his system as she waves goodbye to Jane. Casually, she walks up to Ben and sticks her hands in her pockets.

"Hey there."

Her monotone voice catches him off guard. She is so relaxed. He nods to her.

"Hello."

"So, you're Ben? The elf who looks like a video game character, or something."

Ben growls inwardly to him at the annoyance she shoots through him. He closes his eyes for a split second before opening them to her almond-sized teal eyes. She blows a large pink bubble in his face before it pops and she begins chewing on it again.

"So, you're going to be my proxy?" Ben asks, his eyes resting on the ground.

"Yeah, but I have a few rules. I only do what I want and I hate to be told how to do  
>something. Got it?"<p>

Ben rolls his eyes. "Yes, mother, but you're my proxy. You'll do as I say, or you'll have to deal with Slenderman."

"Oh! I'm so scared!" She puts her hands on her hips and blows another bubble. "Look, you don't wanna fight me. That's how my last mentor died. So, just do as I say and nothing will happen. Oh, and I'm Chloe."

The wind picks up as she walks away from him. Ben shakes his head and goes for the door to only be stopped by Jane.

"I hear you like Jeff. Is it true?"

Ben growls and opens the door. "It's none of your business."

"It is when Jeff's my _mentor_, and I plan to make him suffer. You lay a hand on him and I'll make sure Slender breaks you!"

He blows her off and heads inside to find Masky smoking a cigarette. Another long conversation is awaiting him. Ben shrugs. He knows this is what was going to happen. Taking a few steps, he pulls himself up onto the counter and grabs a handful of chips, ready to talk to Masky about the whole mess he's got himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime soon. Writer's block is trying to over power me! X3<strong>


End file.
